Jack's Worst Nightmare
by BionicVampireDragonGuardian1
Summary: What happens when Bunny says some hurtful that trigger Jack's worst memory?
1. Chapter 1

"Jack!" The familiar Aussie accent yells through the corridors of The North Pole. Quickly he follows the familiar sound of Jack's laugh. Bolting down the right hallway.

"You're getting slow cottontail!" Jack's voice yells from the left. Bunny quickly follows it. Quickly Bunny catches up to Jack. Yanking him roughly by his hood. Jack must not have heard him because it is obvious that he's surprised.

"You're going to pay for this Frostbite." Bunny growled. From Bunny's point if view, Jack's face was stone stiff, but there was a hint of pure terror also accompanying it.

"Loosen up Kangaroo." He says, smirking despite his terror.

"I'm not a kangaroo, mate." He says, low and quietly. The effect on Jack is immediate. His confidence leaves his features, now only showing the fear. Yanking his hood out of Bunny's hand, with strength that the six foot pooka didn't know the sprite had, then walking away angrily. Bunny, still frozen in shock, has one last jab at the sprite. "You know, the only reason I keep going at this is because you'll **KILL **someone!" The white haired teen stopped short, nearly falling. Barely managing to catch himself with his staff. Images flash across Jack's vision showing a girl that looks like he did when he was human. Bunny breaks him out of it. "You hear me? You keep that pond frozen, someone's going to die on it." Bunny sounds like he's now standing right behind him. Unshed tears fill the lower portion of his eyes. The girl forms in front of him again, this time there's a voice following it. The one of a young boy.

"No!" It is a full shout that Jack doesn't seem to be aware of. It brings the other three to the large library that the two are standing in.

"What's happening?" Tooth demands looking at Bunny directly.

"I don't know." Bunny says, putting his paws up as the say his surrender. Tooth quickly flies in front of Jack and stops short.

"Jack?" She asks, tentatively waving her hand in front if his face. He doesn't shift.

"Vhat's vrong vith him?" North asks.

"He must have been pulled into a memory, though I've never seen one do this." Tooth says, looking nervous.

"What do ya mean a memory?!" Bunny demands. "Can't we... just... snap him out of it?"

"Not this one." Tooth says solemnly.

"Vhat do you mean dis one?" North asks, sounding confused.

"This is no ordinary memory." Tooth says.

"Then... What is it?" Bunny asks, almost sounding afraid of the answer.

"It's his worst nightmare."


	2. Chapter 2

"'is worst nightmare?" Bunny asks, now worried for the sprite.

"Vhat must ve do?" North asks.

_**'Is there anything we can**_** do?_'_ ** Sandy signs.

"Actually, there might be." Tooth says happily.

_**'What?'**_Sandy signs.

"We could look in on it and try to wake him up." Tooth says.

"Wake 'im up?" Bunny asks, shocked. "Like... Like in a dream?"

"Sorta." Tooth admits.

"How can ve do dat?" North asks quizzically.

"We can do it by grabbing on to him so that it pulls us in too." Tooth says.

"Okay." Two of the guys say, as Sandy signs it enthusiastically.

"Guys... We don't know what we'll see. So be ready for anything." Tooth advises. They nod and grab onto Jack's arm.

Their vision flashes white as the scene changes from The Pole to America in 1704.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack's POV **

"You know, the only reason I keep going at this is because you'll **KILL**someone!" I stop short, nearly falling. Barely managing to catch myself with my staff. Images flash across my vision showing a girl that looks like I did when I was human. Bunny breaks me out of it. "You hear me? You keep that pond frozen, someone's going to die on it." Bunny sounds like he's now standing right behind me. Unshed tears fill the lower portion of my eyes. The girl forms in front of me again, this time there's a voice following it. The one of a young boy.

"No!" I hear the boy shout. That's when I realize it's me.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

The Guardians landed, not so gracefully, on the ground. There was an inch of snow. As they stood up, they realized where they were. America 1704. More specifically, they're at Jack's Pond, in Burgess Pennsylvania in 1704.

"I don't understand." North mutters.

"Where's Jack?" Bunny asks, wondering aloud.

"I-" Tooth starts but is cut off by the sound of a young boy's laughter.

"Haha." He laughs, the boy isn't visible. Until he comes over the hill, he has brown hair with brown eyes to match. He looks eight.

Another voice soon follows. "I'm going to get you!" This one is obviously a girl, and at least a few years older.

"No you can't!" The boy calls back, stopping and glancing back over the hill. The Guardians walk up to where he is, and see nothing on the other side.

"Where'd she go?" Bunny wonders aloud.

"I don't know." North says.

"Jaquie?" The boy asks, almost sounding afraid. "C'mon Jaquie, quit playing. It's not funny."

"Boo!" A voice says, startling them. The Guardians and the young boy jump back a foot. As they spin around they see a girl who has hair and eyes to match the boy's. However, her hair is in a braid and ends near her shoulder blades. She's also 14. She's smiling big and laughing hard.

"Jaquie! Not funny!" The boy pouts.

"Aww, sorry Jack." She says as she scoops him up.

"That's Jack!" Bunny says in shock.

"I guess so." North mutters.

"Can we go skating now." Jack persists.

"Of course." Jaquie replies, then walks around the tree and grabs to pairs of skates.

Jack quickly races ahead and stops at the middle of the lake. Jaquie follows him, smiling. Until a shuddering crack stops everyone short. Looking down, Jaquie sees that there's a web of cracks in the ice surrounding her.

"Jaquie?" Jack asks nervously. Stepping closer.

"No!" Jaquie shouts, holding her hand out. Jack instantly stops. "Go and get off the ice, Jack. I'll be right behind you."

"O-okay." He stutters, as he walked backwards off the ice. His heels hit the solid ground, and without taking his eyes off his sister he steps onto solid ground.

"Now, go get mama." Jaquie says, not moving.

"But-" Jack starts.

"No!" Jaquie says, accidentally taking a step forward. Looking down at her feet in horror as the ice cracks more. "Go get mama." She says again.

"Okay." Jack says, still walking backwards. The second he says that the ice caves. Dropping Jaquie into the ice cold water. "Jaquie!" Jack yells, running back onto the ice. Stopping a foot away from the hole.

"No!" They all look up, realizing that it wasn't the eight year old Jack, it was Jack Frost. Floating right next to his younger counterpart. Not noticing The Guardians.


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be the last chapter of this story. ****Sob.**** Please review. I would be tempted to write a sequel (****squeal****), however I have people jumping down my throat to work on my other two stories. Not to mention I'm trying to work on another one. **

**Here's the deal, if I get double-digit reviews for this chapter, I will write a sequel. **

**Now! Onward!**

* * *

_*"No!" They all look up, realizing that it wasn't the eight year old Jack, it was Jack Frost. Floating right next to his younger counterpart. Not noticing The Guardians.*_

**Just if you forgot.**

* * *

Tooth flies up to Jack, stopping a few feet away. "Jack?" She asks quietly, however, Jack drops his staff and falls startled to the ice. Looking up he sees the others, and he barely manages one word.

"How?" He asks, sounding like the eight year old that they still see sitting on the ice, not the 300 year old spirit they're used to.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Tooth asks, sounding like a concerned mother.

Jack only manages a silent nod.

"Calm down, Jack, then we can leave." She instructs. He nods silently, grabbing his staff and standing up. Once he's standing his ice blue eyes shut. They stay that way for a moment before he flashes white. The others stay still then they flash white as well. Leaving 1704 behind them.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

When I land back at The Pole, it's as though nothing happened. Something did happen, though. Something big. _They saw my worst nightmare. They saw what haunts me. They saw as my fifteen year old sister saved me. She saved me, and I saved Emma. So... Why did MiM save me. It was the same place, the same outcome and the same scenario. The only difference was who died. Why did he save me and not Jaquie? Why was I chosen to be a spirit, a Guardian and not her. She deserved it she was younger than I was. _

"Jack?" Tooth's voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I ask back.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

I shake my head half out of frustration half out of trying to tell them no. "No." I say, afraid that my voice will betray how broken inside I truly am. Suddenly, my sadness and fear is replaced by anger. Anger at the person who **made me watch my sister die. AGAIN.**"Are you happy?" I demand, looking directly at The Kangaroo.

"What?" He asks in shock.

"Are you happy?" I ask again. He doesn't reply, so I continue. "Are you happy that I had to watch as someone died on The Pond?"

"Jack... I didn't-" He starts, but I cut him off again.

"No, you didn't." I deadpan.

"No, you're right, I didn't." He admits. "... and... I'm sorry."

Now it's my turn to have a look of shock. "What?"

"Frostbite... I overstepped and I'm sorry." Bunny says again.

"It was 309 years ago." I say.

"Ve all are, Jack." North says.

_**'Truly, we are.'**_Sandy signs.

I nod and turn around to leave when Tooth's voice stops me.

"Jack?" She asks.

"Yes?" I ask back.

"We were wondering... You said it was 309 years ago, how old did that make your sister, and how old does that make you?" She asks quietly.

"Jaquie was fifteen. I was sixteen." I say.

"You were sixteen?" Bunny asks, sounding not only shocked but also confused.

"Dat's young for da transformation to begin, much less end." North says.

"Are you sure?" Tooth asks, sounding skeptical.

"I'm sure." I persist, not quite sure what they meant by transformation.

_**'Didn't you have a younger sister? Hold was she? How many years were you guys apart?'**_Sandy signs.

"I did have a younger sister." I admit. "She was ten, and we were six years apart. Therefore..." I finish, letting them know that I was right.

"Dat cannot be." North persists. My anger gets the better of me, and I finally shout.

"I think I know when I drowned in my own pond!" I shout angry. The silence that follows is deafening.

"You drowned?" Tooth asks.

"Yeah, just like Jaquie." I admit.

"Sorry." They mumble.

"It's fine." I say, they stop short. "I died saving Emma."

They all smile lightly, knowing that the reason I gave must have been the reason that MiM chose me.

North pats me on the shoulder then walks away. Sandy and Tooth leave quickly after, having to take care of the children of the world. Bunny leaves, going back to The Warren. I smile and fly off, bring Winter to the Northern hemisphere.

* * *

**Sorry, I really didn't know how to end it. I hope it was okay. Remember double-digit reviews and I'll write a sequel.**


End file.
